The present invention relates to systems and methods for controlling energy loads and, more particularly, to a novel load control processor for use in a programmable energy load controller system capable of establishing the energy consumption state of a multiplicity of load devices.
It is known that the quantity of energy consumed, and the cost thereof, in a building can be minimized by allowing energy consumption to occur only at such times as benefit can be obtained therefrom. One approach to minimization of energy consumption in a building, such as an office building and the like, has been to utilize one or more employees, moving through the building, to switch off those loads which represent non-beneficial energy consumption. This approach does not, however, provide rapid control of energy consumption, due to the difficulty and expense of having personnel present at all loads at all times. An automatic system for controlling the energy loads is thus desirable.